Temptation Is All Around
by Archer of Fate
Summary: Temptation is always around at the Tortallan Court; all one has to do is give in. Lianne II/Liam II friendship, Lianne II/Other Male Character


Liam of Conté could hardly think clearly with all the commotion that came with the preparations for the Midwinter festival. His parents had been meeting with planners for months in advance, wanting to make this Midwinter celebration especially lavish; Lianne would be presented to the court this year and they wanted her presentation to be perfect. Lianne was ecstatic, her infectious cheerfulness spilling over to her siblings. For Liam, it was hard to think of his baby sister being presented, but at fifteen Lianne was considered a young woman. Of course, it wasn't like he was going to treat her any differently; Lianne would always be his little sister and he would always be there for her like a good brother should be.

And like a good brother, Liam had agreed to be Lianne's escort for the evening. He personally hated balls with a passion, but as a royal it was his duty to attend and pretend he was enjoying himself. It was for Lianne, his present to her on her big night, and he wouldn't mess it up for the world.

* * *

Liam yelped, frightened by the small hand that covered his mouth. A high-pitched giggle filled the air, followed by the covers on his bed being pulled away from his body. Scowling against his sister's hand, Liam grabbed her wrist, yanking it away from him and turning to her as he felt her replacing the covers.

"Lianne, what are you doing here?" Another giggle came, shrill in his ears as Lianne flung her arm across his waist, snuggling closer to him. Frowning again, Liam sighed heavily. "You really are getting too old for this..." But he put his arm around her shoulders, noticing that she still was still wearing the fancy dress that their parents had commissioned for her presentation ball.

"I'm not allowed to sleep with my brother anymore?" Lianne was clearly drunk; her breath reeked of wine. She giggled again, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. "But you're warm..." She stopped abruptly, causing Liam to poke her to see if she had passed out. "Liam, I kissed a boy tonight. He's in your year, blond, green eyes." She frowned in concentration, sighing when she gave up. "I can't remember his name..."

Liam was about to tell her that he knew who she was speaking of when he felt her shake; wet, slightly warm vomit spilled down his chest, pooling between them. Gagging, he let go of her, getting out of bed and heading to the washbasin.

* * *

When he came back, he was met by a sleeping Lianne sprawled across his bed and begrudgingly began to make up a bed on the floor.

She's sixteen, he's eighteen; Liam rolled his eyes as he watched Lianne smiling up at her newest suitor, a noble's heir called William. William isn't in the least bit attractive; his eyes are set a bit too close together and his nose a bit too large, though Lianne has gushed more times than Liam can count about how nice and thoughtful William is. If he had to hear one more sentence about William... Suddenly, patrol on the Scanran border seemed like a good idea.

* * *

It wasn't that Liam didn't like William – the boy was truly besotted by his little sister, willing to do anything for her. He went out of his way to make Lianne happy; what more could Liam ask for? Perhaps someone who was more attractive, but Lianne didn't seem to care.

His door creaked, causing Liam to sit upright in bed, hand on the small dagger he kept under his pillow. Quiet, muffled sobs are coming from his doorway; Liam gets up and goes to the door. Removing her hand from the door handle, Liam closed the door gently, tugging her farther into the room by her wrist.

Liam stared at her, taking in the mussed hair and dirty clothing. Lianne would rather be caught dead than be caught looking half-way presentable; something was not right, and it was his job to find out what it was.

"Lianne..." His voice is gentle, her name almost a sigh of defeat. It was enough to cause Lianne to sob harder, shoulders shaking, hands shielding her face from her brother's eyes.

"Oh, Lianne." Liam shushed her quietly, hands closing around her wrists, pulling them down and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Lianne put her arms around his waist, holding him tightly. Her tears wet his nightshirt, and with her face buried in his shoulder, it takes Liam a while to figure out she's choking out an explanation.

"It's William."

Liam stiffens in her arms, pulling back slightly to look at his sister. She and William have been courting for a year; Liam doesn't understand.

"Liam, no one will want me after what I've done."

Liam pulls away as if her touch burns him, staring at her in disbelief. "You didn't." Liam's voice is flat, daring her to say he's wrong. Her slight nod confirms that she did; her chin lifts with a bit of defiance, daring him to look down on her. Lianne knows all his secrets, knows about the girls he's slept with – Liam can't discriminate against her without discriminating against himself as well.

"I'm not sorry."

"You only did this because Father found a _suitable _match for you. Not William, not your William. Father found you a royal match - someone that could provide for you – and you had to be selfish and ruin it!"

She's sobbing again, but these are tears of unchecked anger. "What of you Liam? You gave up your virginity long before I did – to a barmaid on a table!" Her voice is unnaturally high, grating on his nerves.

"I'm not a female. Did you at least use a pregnancy charm?" Liam stepped closer to her, taking her by the shoulders roughly.

The sneer that she gives him is completely unlike her, but he matches it with one of his own. "Of course I did! I'm not ready for a child."

"Good."

He doesn't expect the slap. His face burns where her hand made contact; Liam stares at her, stunned. Lianne's breathing is erratic, her face is flushed.

"Don't you ever think you're better than me." She leaves in a flurry of motion, leaving a shocked Liam in her wake.


End file.
